Question: Rewrite ${(9^{-3})^{-5}}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
${ (9^{-3})^{-5} = 9^{(-3)(-5)}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-3})^{-5}} = 9^{15}} $